Comme de l'encre
by AsterRealm
Summary: Vanitas n'avait personne avant qu'un petit garçon n'écrive son nom sur son plumier. Des années après, le plumier est toujours là, sur une table de chevet, et lui rappelle sans cesse une promesse faite il y a longtemps – ils sont meilleurs amis, il paraît, maintenant et pour toujours. TS - UA, VANVEN, pour changer.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : J'ai atteint le niveau supérieur de la procrastination. Je procrastine d'écrire en écrivant. Haha. Un jour j'updaterai mes fics, un jouuuur.

 **Note 2** : Like always, Geôlier de FR n'attend que vouuus, et le lien se trouve sur mon profil.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et bonne lecture !

* * *

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

La question l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, c'est vrai, mais elle l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il s'était simplement replongé dans la contemplation rassurante de ses doigts. Ils étaient sales, parce qu'il avait dessiné sur le banc.

Il avait répondu à mi-voix.

« Vanitas.

— Vanitas. »

La voix de l'autre avait une note de légèreté et il souriait peut-être ; il aurait pu vérifier, il lui suffisait simplement de tourner un peu la tête, mais il ne voulait pas, il n'osait pas, il ne savait pas, il avait oublié.

Les autres enfants parlent si facilement et se lient comme on va au marché. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ; plus encore, il n'avait jamais compris comment. Ça avait l'air si simple, pourtant, si évident.

Mais pas pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? »

S'il le savait lui-même, peut-être lui aurait-il répondu, mais ce n'était rien de plus que de vagues formes noires, des spirales de minéraux qui s'effaceraient pour laisser place à d'autres. On pouvait y voir, parfois, une vague forme humaine ou animale, un monstre peut-être, quelque chose de vivant. Mais il n'y pensait pas, lui ; il grattait juste la mine de son crayon sur le banc en espérant que le temps passe plus vite, que l'école se termine, qu'il puisse enfin retrouver le confort familier de son lit ou de son canapé.

Pourtant, l'autre s'en fichait, l'autre ne savait pas, alors il avait écarté son bras sans rien demander et avait observé les dessins avec une bouche arrondie par l'étonnement – ça devait en être, mais Vanitas n'était pas très doué pour décrypter les émotions humaines à travers un visage inconnu.

« C'est joli. On dirait un chat. Et ça, tiens, on dirait une glace. »

Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à un chat ni à une glace. Ça ne ressemblait à rien, ce n'était rien, juste des volutes de fumées, des marques sur une surface plane pour passer le temps et oublier le bruit et les rires qui lui faisaient mal aux oreilles et mal au fond de la poitrine.

L'autre n'avait pas l'air de mentir.

« Moi je m'appelle Ventus, mais appelle-moi Ven, tout le monde le fait. Et puis ça sonne mieux, non ? »

Peut-être, pas spécialement, il n'avait pas d'avis. C'était la même chose, Ven ou Ventus, c'était un prénom qui disparaîtrait une fois la nuit tombée, qui l'oublierait dès demain au réveil. Alors Ventus ou Ven, quelle importance ?

« C'est marrant, hein ? Ça commence par la même lettre. Ça veut dire qu'on doit être amis. C'est le destin, c'est comme ça ! Pas le choix. Hein, Vanitas ? On a qu'à devenir les meilleurs amis. »

Et il avait attrapé son plumier pour y écrire son nom en grosses lettres bleues. Ventus.

« Et voilà ! Maintenant on est officiellement super copains. Tant que ce sera écrit dessus, ça ne finira jamais. Parce que les meilleurs amis, c'est pour tout le temps, tu sais ? »

 _xxxxx_

Le plumier trône toujours sur sa table de chevet. Sa mère a failli le jeter, une fois. Il est vieux et sale, il est plein de dessins et de marques, et il est troué sur le bout. Il ne sert plus à rien, il est laid, alors quel intérêt de le garder comme ça à la vue de tout le monde ?

Mais tout le monde ne vient pas dans sa chambre, heureusement, et il a refusé tout net de s'en séparer. Ce plumier n'est rien pour elle, il n'est rien pour personne. Il ne peut pas s'en séparer. Il faut qu'il le voie, il faut qu'il sache, qu'il se rassure, qu'il caresse du bout du doigt les lettres tracées là par hasard des années plus tôt.

Ventus.

Son meilleur ami.

Il ne s'étaient plus quittés, après ça. Jamais. Ils étaient restés ensemble comme il l'avait prédit.

Ça fait parfois sourire Ven, quand il vient jusqu'ici, de voir que le plumier est toujours à sa place. Il n'a pas posé de question, il n'a jamais fait de remarques ; il pose les yeux dessus, juste, et ses lèvres s'étirent légèrement au souvenir de ce jour-là. Leur première rencontre.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il le garde _à la vue de tout le monde_.

Ven est assis par terre, le dos contre le pied du lit, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone portable. Il sourit inconsciemment, écrit quelque chose, laisse échapper un souffle qui ressemble presque à un soupir de contentement.

Vanitas appuie sur les touches de sa manette avec nervosité.

Quelques secondes encore, et il a perdu.

« C'est rare. »

Juste une remarque comme ça, et il est reparti pianoter sur son portable. Vanitas laisse tomber la manette à côté de lui.

« Tu me stresses, c'est tout.

— Qu'est-ce qui te stresse ?

— Le bruit du clavier.

— Ah. Désolé. »

Il dit qu'il est désolé mais c'est un sourire qui orne à nouveau ses lèvres. Il finit d'écrire puis range l'objet dans sa poche et s'étire.

« À qui tu parlais ?

— Demyx. Il veut qu'on aille à la piscine, comme c'est encore les vacances.

— La piscine ?

— Tu sais comment il est. Il a un abonnement là-bas, je crois.

— Et tu vas y aller ?

— Sans doute, oui. Tu veux venir ?

— Non. »

Plutôt mourir.

Ven a l'air de comprendre et hausse simplement les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

Ça n'en a aucune, pour lui.

« Bon, je vais pas tarder à y aller.

— Ok.

— On se voit demain, hein ? Chez moi à midi. T'avais dit oui, la dernière fois. »

Vanitas acquiesce en silence. Évidemment qu'il viendra. Ils se voient chaque jour ou presque depuis le début des vacances.

« Parfait, alors ! À demain. »

Il lui adresse un grand sourire et sort de la chambre avec un signe de la main.

Un signe de la main, c'est tout.

Vanitas ramasse la manette et reprend sa partie.

 _xxxxx_

Il ne sonne même pas avant d'entrer. Les parents de Ven sont absents, il le sait. Il grimpe à l'étage. Des voix lui parviennent de la chambre de son meilleur ami.

Son cœur martèle furieusement contre sa poitrine. Il serre les dents. Prends une inspiration.

Puis il entre dans la chambre comme si tout allait bien.

« Vanitas ! »

Ce n'est pas Ven qui l'accueille. À vrai dire, Ven n'est même pas là.

Demyx se jette sur lui et lui tape lourdement sur le dos. Lea, affalé sur le lit, lui adresse un sourire carnassier.

« Tiens, Vani ! Ça fait un bail. »

Les yeux du rouquin brillent d'une lueur sournoise. Ça fait un bail, en effet. Pour une bonne raison. Vanitas lui répond par un sourire faussement jovial.

« Quelle joie de te voir, Lea. Toujours aussi moche, à ce que je vois.

— Et toi toujours aussi con. Tu ne m'avais pas manqué.

— Je te rassure, toi non plus. Quand je pense que je vais encore devoir passer des mois à essayer d'oublier ton visage cauchemardesque. »

Lea applaudit avec un sourire qui dévoile toutes ses dents. Vanitas ne bouge pas. Il faut qu'il se contienne. L'image de ses dents éclatées répandues sur le sol lui traverse l'esprit. Ah. La colère.

Il avait presque oublié à quel point il hait ce garçon.

« T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Van' ! Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Je suis là pour toi, tu sais. »

Il n'arrive pas à croire que Ven ait eu l'audace d'inviter ce connard.

« Trouve un moyen de réduire les dégâts produits par ton odeur corporelle, si tu veux m'aider. J'en ai le nez tout irrité, c'est franchement désagréable.

— Dis donc, t'as mangé du clown ! T'es mignon, tu sais ?

— Plus que toi, c'est sûr. Mais c'est difficile de faire pire.

— Arrêtez de vous battre, les gars ! Allez, faites pas les gamins. »

Demyx a toujours le mot pour rire.

Vanitas s'apprête à lui répondre quand la porte s'ouvre. Le visage de Ven se teinte d'étonnement.

« Déjà là ?

— T'avais dit midi.

— J'avais oublié. »

Il se passe une main à l'arrière de la tête. Il fait souvent ça, quand il est gêné.

Le sourire de Lea s'est agrandi. Vanitas l'ignore. Il ne réagit même pas.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? demande le roux en se levant pour passer un bras autour des épaules de Ven. Pas que j'aime pas ta baraque, hein, comprends-moi bien. Mais je suis sûr qu'on a tout un tas de trucs cool à faire dehors.

— Clair, pour une fois qu'il fait beau, intervient Demyx.

— Au pire, on sort et on verra sur le moment. Non ? »

Ven a posé la question en regardant Lea.

Ça fait mal, d'une certaine façon. Pas physiquement, mais ça fait mal. Vanitas connaît bien ce sentiment.

 _Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi._

Ven se tourne vers lui avec un sourire et peut-être un regard un peu désolé. Il sait très bien que Vanitas n'aime pas ses amis. Il sait qu'il aurait dû le prévenir de la venue des deux autres, mais il a oublié, c'est aussi simple que ça. Ça lui arrive souvent. _Tête en l'air, hein. Comme toujours._

Ses amis quittent la pièce en blaguant mais Ven traîne le pied pour rester en arrière.

« Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû te le dire. Ils m'ont demandé s'ils pouvaient venir hier, et j'ai accepté. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

Vanitas hausse les épaules.

« Vanitas... »

Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il prononce son nom avec cette touche de supplication ?

« Enfin, bon... c'est comme tu veux, tu sais. Si tu veux pas venir... on peut se voir ce soir, ou demain. Enfin non, pas demain, j'ai déjà prévu de...

— C'est bon, je viens.

— T'es sûr ? Je sais que tu t'entends pas trop bien avec Lea et Demyx...

— C'est bon, je te dis. Fais pas chier. »

Ven a l'air soulagé.

« Merci. Tu viens ? »

Il est déjà en train de descendre les escaliers. Vanitas le suit sans se presser. Il ne peut rien lui refuser. Après tout, c'est son meilleur ami.

Ils marchent sans but à travers les rues calmes de la ville. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de passants, aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas un endroit très fréquenté en général.

Ven est à l'avant et rit avec Demyx de quelque chose que Vanitas n'entend pas. Son cœur s'est serré. Ses poings aussi. Il n'a aucune raison d'être en colère, aucune raison de lui en vouloir, mais il ne peut pas arrêter l'acide qui s'écoule de son cœur à son ventre et prend lentement possession de ses veines.

Demyx ébouriffe gaiement les cheveux de Ven et l'attrape par la nuque avec un grand sourire idiot.

Il devrait arrêter de les regarder, il le sait. Mais il ne peut pas. Plus le temps passe et plus le chaos reprend possession de son esprit.

Ce n'est pas la première fois. Ce genre de pensées revient si souvent à la charge qu'il les considère presque comme de vieilles amies. Un être invisible qui se pose chaque jour sur son épaule pour lui poser les mêmes questions. Lui donner les mêmes réponses.

 _Pourquoi rit-il comme ça ? Pourquoi avec lui et pas avec moi ? Regarde-moi. Je ne te suffis pas, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur trouves ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de plus que moi ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, non ? Est-ce que tu les préfères à moi ?_

 _Il cherche à me remplacer. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Il ne rit pas comme ça avec moi. Peut-être qu'il me déteste. Il est trop gentil pour oser me le dire en face, alors il essaie de me le faire comprendre autrement. On n'est déjà plus amis ? On avait dit que ça durerait toujours._

Ça fait mal.

Une main se pose sur son épaule et il se dégage d'un mouvement rageur.

« Oulah, faut pas te faire chier aujourd'hui. T'as tes règles ?

— Ta gueule.

— Charmant, simple et efficace. J'applaudis. »

Lea ne perd pas le sourire suffisant qui étire ses lèvres depuis qu'il l'a vu entrer dans la chambre de Ven. Sans se préoccuper de sa mauvaise humeur, il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attire à lui pour lui parler à voix basse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Vani ? T'as peur qu'on te vole ton petit copain ?

— Ta gueule, putain.

— Reste zen. C'est pas mon kiff, de toute façon. Allez, dis-moi la vérité. T'es jaloux, c'est ça ? T'as peur qu'il se fasse de nouveaux amis ? »

C'est exactement pour cette raison que Vanitas le hait tant. Il essaye de se dégager, en vain.

« Tu vas pas pouvoir le garder rien que pour toi, tu sais. Il a le droit d'avoir une vie. »

Il le sait, mais l'acide continue de lui ronger lentement la chair.

 _Une vie ? Pourquoi ? Il n'en a pas besoin. Tant que je suis là, où est le problème ? Les autres ne servent à rien. Ils le veulent tous pour lui, mais ils ne le connaissent pas._

 _Ventus est à moi._

 _Ventus est à moi._

 _Ventus..._

« Pathétique.

— Ferme-la. Casse-toi.

— Il le sait, au moins ?

— Il sait quoi ? »

Le sourire de Lea s'agrandit et sa voix baisse encore quand il répond :

« Allez, fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais bien de quoi je parle. »

Il va le tuer. S'il ne se tait pas, il va le tuer. Il y a des limites au contrôle qu'il peut avoir sur lui-même.

« Je veux dire, soyons honnêtes. Il sait que tu te touches chaque putain de soir en pensant à lui ? Parce que ça... »

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un poing a déjà volé vers son visage, et il n'a pas le temps de l'éviter.

« Tu vas la fermer, oui ! »

Lea s'écarte pour ne pas écoper d'une nouvelle blessure. Il ne rigole plus du tout.

Ven et Demyx accourent vers eux, catastrophés.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Ça va pas, ou quoi ? »

Vanitas ne répond pas. Son meilleur ami a l'air en colère. _Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai blessé ? C'est pour lui, tout ça ?_

« Vanitas ! »

Il l'attrape par le bras pendant que Demyx mesure l'ampleur des dégâts. Pas grand chose, évidemment. Il aurait dû y aller plus fort. Sans un mot de plus, il tourne les talons. Les accompagner était une mauvaise idée.

Ven s'apprête à le suivre mais Lea le retient.

« Laisse tomber. Il a qu'à péter son câble tout seul. Il en vaut pas la peine. Pourquoi t'es ami avec lui, déjà ? J'ai jamais compris.

— Il...

— Il est complètement dingue, t'as bien vu. Il pense qu'à sa gueule, et en plus il se barre comme un lâche. Tu ferais mieux de le laisser tomber, crois-moi. J'en ai vu des masses, des gens comme lui.

— C'est mon meilleur ami.

— Ah ouais ? Excuse-moi, mais j'ai du mal à y croire. »

Ven soupire.

« Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Oublie ça, d'accord ? J'irai lui parler.

— Sérieux ? Tu vas lui parler ?

— Bah, oui. Je vois mal ce que je pourrais faire d'autre.

— Le laisser macérer dans sa merde jusqu'à ce qu'il calme ses putains de nerfs, par exemple. Mais ce n'est qu'une simple suggestion. »

Ven le fixe pendant quelques secondes, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. Puis il fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Je suis désolé qu'il ait décidé de te refaire le visage, mais c'est mon ami et je ne te laisserai pas l'insulter devant moi. »

Il a l'air mortellement sérieux. Lea touche précautionneusement son nez.

« OK, je dis plus rien. Vas-y si ça te chante. Je te le dis juste en tant que pote : t'as rien à faire avec quelqu'un comme lui. Faut pas que tu te sentes obligé, quoi. C'est ça que j'essaie de te faire comprendre.

— Merci pour ta sollicitude, mais ça ira.

— Ouais, bon. Je crois que je vais rentrer, moi. Pas envie de me taper un nez gros comme mon poing demain. Putain... Demyx, si tu veux bien m'accompagner. »

Ce dernier jette un bref regard à Ven avant d'acquiescer et de se mettre en route. Celui-ci les regarde partir sans un mot.

Il passe les mains sur son visage dès qu'ils sont hors de vue.

 _Merde._

Lentement, il revient sur ses pas et retourne chez lui.

 _xxxxx_

Le plumier tourne entre ses doigts. Doucement, il suit d'un geste le prénom qui y est encore inscrit.

Ventus.

Son estomac se contracte. Son cœur bat plus vite. Ventus.

Il se demande ce qu'il fait, maintenant. La voix invisible a tôt fait de répondre à cette question.

 _Il a sûrement décidé de me laisser tomber. Il soigne peut-être Lea. Il rit avec eux. Ça ne fait aucun doute. Il me hait._

D'un geste furieux, il envoie le plumier à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Il n'en a plus besoin, puisque Ven n'a plus besoin de lui.

Il enfonce le visage dans son oreiller. Il voudrait arrêter de respirer. Il regrette. Il regrette déjà. Il déteste cette émotion qui lui broie les organes à chaque fois. Il veut que Ven vienne le voir, qu'il le rassure, qu'il lui murmure qu'il ne regardera plus jamais ailleurs, qu'il ne verra plus que lui. Il veut l'avoir pour lui seul, sans partage, le garder tout entier, son amitié, sa voix, son sourire, son corps, il veut l'enfermer dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le laisser partir, il veut l'entendre dire qu'il sont toujours amis, que les autres ne comptent pas, que...

Il veut juste qu'il le regarde. Qu'il l'embrasse sur la joue comme il le faisait quand ils étaient petits.

Il a arrêté, un jour, juste comme ça. Et ça a fait mal.

Ça fait toujours mal.

Il serre son oreiller contre lui. Il a envie de pleurer, mais il ne le fera pas. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

 _xxxxx_

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de sa chambre. Deux coups sans la moindre force. Vanitas les reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'est Ventus.

Il s'assied sur son lit et attend.

La porte s'ouvre.

« Mh, salut. »

Vanitas ne répond pas. Il ose à peine le regarder dans les yeux. Ven l'a remarqué, il le sait. Il referme doucement la porte et s'approche du lit.

« Je te dérange ? Tu veux que je parte ? »

Surtout pas.

Il hausse les épaules et Ven prend ça pour un non. Il grimpe sur le lit et s'assied face à lui. Il ne dit rien. Il le fixe, juste.

Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose de triste. Puis il tend quelque chose devant lui. Vanitas n'a même remarqué qu'il l'avait en main.

« J'ai trouvé ça dehors. »

Le plumier sur la couverture entre eux deux. Un prénom qui les nargue, une promesse faite il y a longtemps. Brisée, peut-être.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Vanitas ? »

Pourquoi il a fait quoi ? Pourquoi il a balancé le plumier dehors, ou pourquoi il a frappé ce connard de Lea au milieu du visage ? Les deux, peut-être.

« J'en sais rien. »

Il ne peut pas dire la vérité. Ven ne pourrait pas comprendre – Ven le détesterait – et c'est la dernière chose qu'il veut. S'il ne le hait pas déjà.

« Écoute... je sais que tu ne les aimes pas, mais... enfin, c'était pas la chose à faire. Tu devrais t'excuser auprès de lui. Bon, je crois qu'il s'en fiche, mais c'est important pour moi. »

Voilà. C'est clair, maintenant. Lea est important. Lea est...

Une main se glisse dans la sienne.

« Fais-le pour moi, d'accord ? »

La main resserre son étreinte. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être serrée sur son cœur. Ça fait mal.

 _Pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il avait trouvé de nouveaux amis. Je croyais..._

« Quelque chose ne va pas, hein ? J'avais remarqué, tu sais. Mais j'attendais que tu m'en parles. J'espérais que tu aurais suffisamment confiance en moi pour dire quelque chose. Si tu te sens mal... si quelque chose s'est passé, n'importe quoi... on est meilleurs amis, non ? On devrait tout se dire. Je ne sais pas. »

Ils sont meilleurs amis ? Encore maintenant ?

« J'en sais rien... je sais pas.

— Je suis là pour toi. Je suis toujours là.Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Non. Non, il ne sait pas. Il ne sait rien du tout.

Ven lâche sa main pour examiner le plumier. Un léger sourire traverse son visage.

« Tu l'as gardé tout ce temps. C'est bête, mais ça me faisait plaisir. Tu m'en veux, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu l'as jeté ?

— Non.

— Alors pourquoi ? »

Il ne peut pas le dire. Il ne peut pas. La jalousie est la plus méprisable de toutes les émotions. Ven ne peut pas savoir. Il le haïrait.

« J'avais peur que tu me détestes. »

Ce n'est pas totalement faux, ce n'est pas totalement vrai.

« Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne te détesterai jamais. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je serai là, toujours. Alors... garde-le, s'il te plaît. Garde-le. »

Il accepte le plumier qu'on lui tend. L'observe un moment. Puis, lentement, se retourne pour le poser sur sa table de chevet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Lea.

— Oh... rien. Il était en colère contre toi.

— Vous avez été où ?

— Après ça ? Nulle part. Il sont partis de leur côté, et je suis rentré chez moi. J'ai voulu venir ici tout de suite, mais... enfin, je me suis dit que t'avais peut-être besoin de temps pour toi.

— Ah... ouais.

— Voilà... tu veux faire quelque chose ? Vu qu'on est tous les deux, maintenant... »

Il n'a pas l'air en colère. Il n'a même pas l'air déçu. Pour peu, ça ressemblerait à une après-midi tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

Vanitas allume la console, Vanitas manipule la manette, Vanitas gagne. Ven la lui arrache presque des mains pour prendre sa revanche. Il perd trop souvent.

Ça ressemble à une après-midi ordinaire, mais quelque chose a changé. C'est ridicule, presque imperceptible, mais Vanitas le sait, quelque chose a changé.

Ven est assis plus près de lui que d'habitude. Pas beaucoup. Suffisamment pour que Vanitas le sente. Suffisamment pour que leurs bras se frôlent lors de mouvements un peu trop brusques.

Ou peut-être que Ven le fait exprès. Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Aucun.

« Gagné », dit-il avec un sourire.

Vanitas se sent faible. Il tend la main pour récupérer la manette, mais se sont des doigts qui viennent trouver sa paume, rien d'autre. Une brève caresse. Rien à voir avec le hasard, cette fois.

« J'ai une idée. »

Ven se lève soudain et fouille dans les tiroirs du bureau comme s'il était dans sa chambre à lui. Il revient avec un marqueur indélébile noir, s'assied en tailleur et reprend la main de son meilleur ami.

« Tu fais quoi ?

— Ne bouge pas. »

Il tient le bouchon entre ses dents tandis qu'il trace les lettres sur la paume de Vanitas avec une lenteur exagérée.

« C'est mieux qu'un plumier, non ? Comme ça, on restera ensemble. Si tu veux bien de moi, bien sûr. »

Il referme le marqueur avec un sourire, puis baisse la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rejoignent son nom.

« Pour être sûr que tu n'oublies pas », murmure-t-il en relevant les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

C'est comme un courant électrique qui parcourt chacune de ses veines. Vanitas pense bien qu'il a cessé de respirer.

Il contemple la marque pendant de longues secondes. L'embrasse à son tour. Sourit.

« Je ne l'oublierai pas. »

* * *

 **C'est Vanitas qui veut Ven pour lui tout seul, mais c'est Ven qui écrit son nom partout pour marquer sa propriété, hein, je dis ça je dis rien mais tsss prenez une chambre.**

 **Bon bon bon j'écris du VanVen pour lutter contre mes SoRoku feels. Il ne faut pas que je cède.**

 **N'hésitez pas à publier une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, c'est même le plus grand des bonheurs. Adios, love sur vous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : SE, Disney

 **Note** : yoo. Oui, j'avais envie de faire une suite à cet OS. Voilà mdr. Il est quasi 3h du mat alors c'est peut-être un peu nul :D Mais osef.

 **Note 2 :** APPAREMMENT il m'est parvenu aux oreeeilles que plumier serait un belgicisme, pire, un belgicisme DE WALLONIE, donc les enfants, je vous l'apprends : un plumier = une trousse. Pas un truc en bois chelou. Juste... une trousse. M'voyez. Pour l'occasion j'ai casé GSM dans ce texte youps.

Merci à **Rin-BlackRabbit** pour le proofreading de la première partie :3

Joyeux Noël tout le monde, hihi. Pour l'occas, cet OS se passe en hiver. :D

* * *

Ventus aime bien l'odeur des marqueurs neufs. Celle qu'ils dégagent lorsqu'on les ouvre pour la première fois, une senteur chimique qui irrite le nez et qui, pourtant, reste étrangement agréable.

Il aime la façon dont le feutre glisse sur les feuilles et les bancs, l'encre qui semble s'étirer infiniment, les courbes et les lettres tracées sous ses doigts.

Il a toujours aimé ça.

Il griffonne sur une feuille de papier, des notes de cours qu'il a cessé de prendre de longues minutes plus tôt. Cette marge lui semble désespérément vide, désespérément triste. De petits visages asymétriques et souriants l'égayent plus qu'une leçon d'histoire. Inconsciemment, il sourit.

Il comble chaque petit carré d'encre noire, s'arrête, suit une ligne du bout de son marqueur. Des petits mots, bientôt. Les lieux qu'il a visités pendant ces dernières vacances. Les mois, les uns après les autres.

Un prénom.

Van...

Il le cache sous une épaisse ligne noire.

Ventus.

« Tu t'aimes un peu trop », murmure son meilleur ami, juste à côté de lui.

Ven pose la main sur la marge. Personne ne peut voir.

Il n'a pas vu.

« Je voulais vérifier si je me souvenais de l'orthographe », plaisante-t-il.

Vanitas retourne à ses propres notes. Il ne peut pas savoir à quel point le cœur de Ven a manqué de s'arrêter, le temps d'un instant. Il ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il a failli écrire, comme un petit enfant gribouille le prénom de l'élue de son cœur à côté du sien.

Il ne le saura pas. Parce que Ven gardera les lèvres closes, toujours. Parce qu'une ligne noire recouvrira le moindre indice, la moindre imprudence.

Vanitas ne saura pas, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

 _xxxxx_

Leurs bras se frôlent alors qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Rien de bien méchant. Vanitas ne l'a probablement pas remarqué.

Mais Ven le sait, lui, parce que ce sont ses pieds qui vont un peu trop à droite, sa main qui échappe à son contrôle, sa respiration qui se coupe brusquement. Peut-être devrait-il mettre de la distance – il a essayé plusieurs fois déjà, mais c'est sans espoir, il n'y arrive pas, il n'y arrivera jamais. Parce que ses mains recherchent toujours un contact impossible. Parce que ce désir de proximité inavoué doit rester sous clé au plus profond de sa poitrine, là ou personne ne le trouvera plus, là où il l'oubliera, lui aussi, les jours passant, les mois, les années.

Une perte d'équilibre contre laquelle il lutte à chaque minute qui passe – l'attraction.

Vanitas le regarde, alors il détourne les yeux.

Il n'a pas envie d'affronter ses iris dorés, étrangement fascinants. Il l'avait déjà remarqué. Il le remarque à nouveau chaque fois qu'il le regarde.

Que voit-il, lui, quand il le regarde ?

Une question comme un voile qui tombe quelque part devant lui.

 _Que voit-il, quand il me regarde ?_

Son cœur bat plus vite. Il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer, pourtant. Pas de quoi se prendre la tête. Ça arrive à tous les adolescents, non ? C'est ce qu'on dit, à la télévision.

Une phase comme un tas d'autres, qui vont et viennent, sans réelle importance.

Leurs bras se touchent à nouveau, alors il s'éloigne d'un pas, les yeux dans le vague, en espérant que cette phase-là s'en ira vite.

Qu'elle _le_ touchera aussi.

Comme il sourit, ses lèvres tremblent un peu. Parce que ça n'arrivera pas.

C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

 _xxxxx_

Il ne neige toujours pas.

Ven trace des lettres sur la vitre embuée de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Les efface aussitôt.

 _Comme un enfant. Quel idiot._

Son portable n'a pas cessé de vibrer, depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il n'a même pas songé à le sortir de sa poche. Il sait que le bruit a tendance à irriter Vanitas ; pourtant, assis sur un oreiller posé au sol, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de sa télévision, celui-ci ne dit pas un mot.

Il ne parle pas beaucoup, pour l'instant. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup avant.

Quel genre de pensées occupe l'espace laissé par ses mots absents ?

« Vanitas. »

Ce dernier se tourne vers lui. Ses yeux – si seulement il pouvait les regarder d'assez près pour deviner, lui aussi, ce qui se cache derrière.

Ven secoue la tête avec un sourire d'excuse.

Il voulait voir, c'est tout. Rien de bien important.

« Ton téléphone », dit Vanitas.

Pourquoi son visage est-il aussi compliqué à déchiffrer, ces temps-ci ?

« Ah, oui. Merci. »

 _Parce que tu cherches quelque chose qui ne s'y trouve pas._

Soupir imperceptible. Il lit ses SMS en se mordillant nerveusement le bout des ongles. Vanitas a relâché la manette. Il a perdu, de toute façon.

« C'est qui ? demande-t-il d'une voix plate.

— Demyx.

— Où est-ce qu'il veut aller, cette fois ? À la patinoire ? »

Ven rit. Comme contaminées, les lèvres de Vanitas s'étirent en un sourire moqueur.

« Il déteste ça, dit Ven. Il n'a aucun équilibre, tu le connais.

— Pas étonnant. Il a déjà du mal à tenir debout sur la terre ferme. Donc ?

— Il proposait un ciné... »

Vanitas croit sa mimique de dégoût imperceptible. Elle ne l'est pas.

Ven remet le téléphone dans sa poche.

« T'y vas quand ? »

Vanitas le suit des yeux tandis qu'il s'installe à côté de lui, à une distance raisonnable, de celles qui ne réveillent pas les soupçons. Il ramasse la manette. Tiède, encore.

« Je n'y vais pas. »

S'il osait, il dirait que Vanitas a l'air content. Il l'est sans doute. Il a toujours détesté Demyx, comme il a toujours détesté Lea, Isa, aussi, et Aqua, la fille qui le gardait quand il n'était plus si petit que ça.

Il déteste beaucoup de monde – les amis des autres ne l'intéressent pas.

Maintenant qu'il y pense, Vanitas n'a jamais marqué d'intérêt particulier pour qui que ce soit d'autre que lui. Il n'aime pas s'ouvrir aux autres. Il n'aime pas que les autres le regardent – encore moins qu'ils lui parlent ou plaisantent sur ce qu'il considère comme des futilités.

Mais c'est normal. C'est comme ça qu'il est.

Les touches glissent un peu sous ses doigts. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Les mots s'échappent avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

« Tu sais, dit-il, on pourrait y aller ensemble. »

Vanitas ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Enfin, si tu veux, reprend précipitamment Ven. Ou bien, euh...

— Quand ça ?

— Ce week-end. Samedi. Je me disais... »

Il se tait. Vanitas réfléchit.

À quoi réfléchit-il ?

Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un cinéma. Une sortie normale, entre amis. Meilleurs amis. Ce sont des choses qui se font, non ?

Rien de particulier.

Mais il va dire non.

C'est une certitude qui le frappe avec la violence d'une gifle. Vanitas va dire non. Parce qu'il va penser que...

Il va _savoir_ que...

Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un piège de plus. Un désir égoïste.

« J'ai quelque chose de prévu. »

Puis il lui retire la manette des mains, et le contact de ses doigts sur la peau de Ven le fait souffrir mille morts, autant que la réponse qu'il attendait pourtant.

« Quelque chose ? Quoi ? »

Trop curieux. Quelque chose de dur dans sa gorge. De la peur ? Ah.

« Un truc débile. Ma mère fait un dîner avec des collègues à elle – l'horreur. »

 _Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Tu t'en serais plaint pendant des semaines, d'habitude._

« Tu m'étonnes. Mes parents font ça aussi, parfois. »

Vanitas regarde la paume de sa main.

« Bof, on verra bien. Il est quelle heure ? »

Ven jette nerveusement un coup d'œil à la montre accrochée à son poignet.

« Dix-huit heures... merde, il faut que je rentre.

— Tu peux rester, si t'en as envie. Elle dira rien.

— Désolé, j'ai promis de revenir à l'heure, cette fois. Mon père va encore s'énerver... je crois qu'il regrette d'avoir accepté de me laisser venir chez toi la première fois. »

Une plaisanterie, bien sûr. Mais son sourire est loin d'être honnête.

Vanitas hausse les épaules.

« OK. »

Ven sourit en agitant la main, sourit en fermant la porte, sourit en rentrant chez lui.

C'est important, de sourire, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la seule façon de voir le monde sous son meilleur jour. L'arme des optimistes. Celle des menteurs.

Il sourit.

xxxxx

 _Juste une phase. Un mauvais moment à passer. Tu changeras d'avis, Ven. C'est ça, grandir ; c'est voir le monde comme il est, pas comme on voudrait qu'il soit._

Son doigt glisse sur l'écran de son téléphone. Les photos défilent les unes après les autres. Les dernières datent des vacances. La plupart sont de Lea et de Demyx, d'autres de Terra et d'Aqua, la fois où ils sont allés en ville pour une journée, des retrouvailles aussi attendues qu'elles avaient été brèves.

Certaines sont de Vanitas, aussi, bien qu'elles soient presque toutes de dos ou floues, parce que Vanitas déteste qu'on le prenne en photo. Il déteste voir son visage comme les autres le voient. Quelque chose dans son reflet lui fait mal.

Et il y a une photo de Ven. Prise quand il regardait ailleurs. Il plisse les yeux.

Quelque chose dans son reflet lui fait mal.

 _Ton meilleur ami, c'est ça ? Ton meilleur ami. C'est tout. Ce n'est rien, juste les épreuves de l'adolescence, de la curiosité, l'appel des interdits à braver. C'est simplement de l'affection, la tendresse tout innocente qu'ont les enfants pour leurs partenaires de jeu._

Un nouveau SMS.

« Sauve-moi. »

Ven sourit.

« Sors par la fenêtre et viens me rejoindre – »

Non. Il efface.

« Courage. »

C'est mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

« La prochaine fois que tu me vois, prépare une corde, que je me pende. J'en peux plus de leur conversation de merde. J'aurais dû m'enfuir avec toi. »

 _Sauve-moi._

« Lance un débat politique. Au moins, tu rigoleras un peu. »

« Impossible, ils votent tous du même côté. »

 _De l'affection. Tu te méprends, Ven. Tu confonds, mais c'est normal. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Quand on reste longtemps auprès d'une personne, quand on partage tout avec elle, quand on grandit ensemble. « Amitié » est un mot qui peut paraître faible, quand on le regarde sous cet angle._

 _Mais c'est tout ce que c'est. De l'amitié._

 _Mon meilleur ami._

Vibration.

« Enfin, ça pourrait être pire. »

« Je croyais que les collègues de ta mère sortaient tout droit de l'Enfer. »

« Ouais. Mais je suis pas le seul à les supporter. »

« Ah ? Qui d'autre ? »

« Le fils d'une de ses potes... toujours mieux que rien. »

Grandir ne peut pas être aussi dur.

On lui a menti quelque part. Ce n'était pas dans le contrat. Ce n'était pas prévu.

Ça avait l'air mieux, d'en bas. Quand il était encore un petit garçon. Quand il écrivait son nom sur le plumier de son meilleur ami. Quand il gribouillait le sien dans le sable. Quand ils pouvaient jouer tous les jours, rire ensemble, rentrer sales et à bout de souffle, se regarder sans cet impitoyable maëlstrom d'émotions insensées, sans les phases et les soupirs, sans les mensonges et les non-dits.

C'était tellement plus facile, alors.

Quand il n'était pas un imposteur.

« C'est un con, mais on fait avec. »

 _Sauve-moi, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas m'en sortir tout seul._

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas, comme ça. »

« Joshua. Quel nom de merde. »

 _Tu confonds simplement l'amour et l'amitié. Ça passera. Tu comprendras dans quelques années. Tu en riras._

Une illusion comme bien d'autres. Les pulsations de son cœur, bien trop rapides. Une illusion. Son envie de le frôler encore une fois, de l'approcher un peu, toujours plus près. De le serrer dans ses bras, d'écouter battre son cœur à lui, de savoir ce qu'il pense, de voir ce qu'il voit, de comprendre ce qu'il est. De connaître le moindre de ses rêves. D'écouter le son de sa voix, à l'infini. De l'entendre prononcer son nom.

Soupirer son nom au creux de son oreille. Sentir sa peau sons ses doigts. Ses doigts sur sa peau. Respirer l'odeur de son cou, de ses cheveux, rire avec lui, grandir avec lui, découvrir...

Une illusion.

Une illusion, c'est tout. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Ça passera.

Ça passera, peut-être.

Ou, qui sait ? peut-être que ça ne passera pas.

 _xxxxx_

« Tu fais vraiment une sale tronche, Ven. Allez, souris un peu !

— Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées. »

Lea soupire sans faire le moindre effort pour le cacher. Il s'allonge sur le lit de Ven, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Demyx, qui feuillette une vieille encyclopédie imagée abandonnée sur la bibliothèque, retient un bâillement.

« Vous avez été au ciné, finalement ? demande Ven.

— Ouaip', répond Demyx. Pas top, d'ailleurs. T'as rien manqué. Y avait deux vieux juste derrière nous, ils commentaient le film en live, j'en pouvais plus. »

Pas étonnant. Vu leur taille à tous les deux, ils ne devaient pas y voir grand chose.

« Tu viens de penser un truc insultant, là, dit Lea.

— Moi ? Je n'oserais pas ! »

Lea se lève pour lui ébouriffer méchamment les cheveux.

« Bah tiens ! »

Ven éclate de rire. Amusé, Demyx referme le livre pour le poser sur le bureau et se joindre à eux.

« Tiens, remarque soudain Lea, ton petit copain était pas censé venir, aujourd'hui ? »

Le cœur de Ven s'arrête un instant. Il devrait apprendre à le contrôler. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

 _C'est juste une expression, tu sais._

« Il a dit qu'il avait du travail à rattraper.

— Dis plutôt qu'il a pas envie de voir nos gueules. Enfin, c'est pas dommage. C'est pas comme si j'avais envie de voir la sienne. Il s'est jamais excusé, tu sais ? Pour le pain qu'il m'a mis.

— Un moment épique », se moque Demyx.

Ven sourit simplement. Ça fait plusieurs mois, maintenant, mais Lea continue de remettre le sujet sur la table dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Sa haine pour Vanitas s'est accentuée, depuis lors. Il sait que des excuses n'y changeront rien.

De toute façon, Vanitas ne s'excusera pas.

« Hé, Ven. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Demyx a toujours été plutôt observateur.

« Non, tout va bien. »

 _Je crois. Je ne sais plus._

Les deux autres échangent un regard éloquent. Ven fait mine de ne pas les avoir vu ; il regarde l'écran de son GSM pour le ranger aussitôt, déçu. Vanitas ne lui a rien envoyé, aujourd'hui. Il doit en avoir marre.

Il trouve peut-être qu'ils se parlent trop.

« T'es sûr ? », demande Lea.

 _J'en suis sûr. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, après tout. Je suis simplement tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami._

 _J'ai juste l'impression de mourir à petit feu._

Tout va bien.

« Tes parents te saoulent encore ? devine Demyx.

— Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. »

Pas tellement.

Si on ne compte pas les regards insistants de son père lorsqu'il sort de la maison pour se rendre chez Vanitas. Si on ne compte pas les murmures qu'il surprend à la dérobée.

Juste une phase.

 _Que ferait-on, s'il était..._

 _Ils sont très proches, non ?_

 _Peut-être qu'on devrait lui mettre un couvre-feu._

« Alors ? », s'impatiente Lea.

Si seulement Ven pouvait empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche.

« Vous êtes déjà tombés amoureux ? Je veux dire, vraiment amoureux. »

 _Au point que vous ne pensiez plus qu'à ça dans la nuit et au réveil, au point que ça vous fasse physiquement mal, que le reste du monde semble devenir plus gris, lentement, qu'un seul mot, un seul regard peut vous envoyer au Paradis ou en Enfer._

Lea et Demyx auraient pu rire, ils auraient dû, peut-être, mais ils ne rient pas.

« Une fois, avoue Demyx après réflexion. C'était marrant. »

Marrant ? Sans doute.

Un sourire étire les lèvres de Ven.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? l'interroge Lea.

— Il nous a caché des trucs, on dirait ! s'exclame Demyx. Alors, c'est qui ?

— Comment on fait ? »

Sa voix tremble. Il sourit toujours – c'est l'arme des menteurs.

« Comment on fait, continue-t-il, pour que ça s'arrête ? »

Le regard qu'échangent ses deux amis est un mélange de pitié et d'incompréhension. Il sent une main sur son épaule.

Une brûlure dans ses yeux.

« Comment on fait ? Vous le savez ? Parce que j'aimerais... j'aimerais vraiment... que ça s'arrête. J'aimerais bien... »

Il déteste pleurer devant les autres.

Il déteste pleurer tout court.

Les larmes ne sont les armes de personne. Juste un signe de faiblesse. La touche pathétique ajoutée à une scène qui l'est déjà trop.

« Woah, Ven, calme-toi, dit Demyx en lui tapant maladroitement dans le dos.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demande Lea.

— Non... rien. C'est juste... »

Un poids qu'il ne peut pas supporter. Parce qu'il est faible, qu'il l'a toujours été.

Il se laisse tomber sur le lit. Se mouche en espérant que ça calmera ses larmes. Il a raison ; elles commencent déjà à se tarir.

Les minutes s'écoulent, silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que Demyx brise le silence avec une question hésitante :

« Alors, c'est qui ? »

Lea a les sourcils froncés.

« C'est Vanitas, c'est ça ? »

Demyx le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Comment tu sais ça ? Sans déconner, c'est lui ? »

Ven acquiesce lentement. Lea le savait. Lea l'a deviné.

Si Lea l'a vu, alors...

« Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures ? continue Demyx. Tu sais, euh... c'est pas grave, d'être homo. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

— Demyx, s'il te plaît, arrête d'être con, soupire Lea.

— Crois-moi, j'essaie.

— Écoute, Ven. C'est vrai que c'est une situation de merde, mais c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états. Reprends-toi. »

 _J'aimerais bien._

« D'accord...

— Tu le lui as dit ? demande Demyx, une main sur le menton.

— Non.

— Tu comptes le faire ? dit Lea.

— Non. »

 _Je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse._

 _Qu'il m'abandonne._

 _Il n'a pas d'autres amis que moi. Si je le lui dis..._

« Tu fais bien. Enfin, je sais que c'est ton pote et tout ça, mais... c'est pas une bonne idée. »

Ven renifle.

« Pourquoi ?

— Oh, hum... »

Il a l'air un peu embarrassé.

« Allez, dis.

— Je l'ai entendu dire des trucs pas terribles, tu sais... enfin, pas très tolérants. C'était peut-être rien, mais, tu vois... mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. »

 _Mais j'ai déjà besoin d'être guéri._

« Vanitas a dit ça ?

— On sait jamais qui sont les vrais connards tant qu'on les met pas face à ce genre de situation, tu sais ?

— T'es sérieux, Lea ? intervient Demyx. J'aurais juré qu'il avait un sale crush, cet été... »

Le rire de Lea est glacial et douloureux.

« Vanitas ? Non, t'as rêvé. Parce que j'y croyais, moi aussi. 'Pour ça que j'ai pas arrêté de le faire chier. Tu te souviens, la fois où il m'a frappé ?

— Tu reviens dessus chaque jour qui passe...

— J'ai jamais dit pourquoi il l'avait fait. »

La peur qui resserre ses griffes sur un cœur déjà trop fragile. Ven ne veut pas entendre la suite. Il ne veut pas savoir.

« C'était pas parce que tu l'avais insulté ? demande Demyx.

— Non. C'était parce que je lui avais posé la question.

— La question...

— Savoir s'il avait le béguin ou pas. C'était demandé gentiment, tu sais. Je voulais pas qu'il le prenne mal. »

Silence.

« Il l'a plutôt mal pris. »

Il l'a mal pris.

« T'aurais vu sa tête... je sais qu'il a souvent l'air dégoûté, mais... »

Il l'a mal pris. N'importe qui le prendrait mal.

Ah, très bien. D'accord. Tout va bien. Ven sourit. Encore.

« Vous voulez pas faire un tour dehors ? On s'ennuie. »

Ses amis ont l'air un peu gênés. Puis, c'est au tour de Lea de sourire. Il le gratifie d'une tape dans le dos.

« Toujours prêt, mon pote ! »

Les joues de Ven sont parfaitement sèches lorsqu'il enfile son manteau. Ses yeux ont à peine rougi.

Dehors, il fait froid. Il inspire l'air de l'hiver. Ça sent la fumée et la pollution.

Il n'a pas encore neigé.

 _xxxxx_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Ven émerge de ses pensées. Le regard interrogateur de Vanitas le ramène tout de suite sur Terre ; inconsciemment, il rougit.

« Excuse-moi. »

Pas de réponse.

« Pardon. Prends ce que tu veux, je vais t'attendre là-bas. »

Vanitas hausse un sourcil mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Il détourne les yeux dès que Ven retourne sur ses pas. Ils ont croisé un banc, pas loin. Il est un peu humide, mais ce n'est pas bien grave.

Assis, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone, Ven frissonne. Les températures ont encore chuté.

Elle ne remonteront peut-être plus jamais, qui sait ?

L'ère glacière. Ce ne serait pas si mal, cela dit. Ils s'enterreraient sous une tonne de manteaux et de couvertures en attendant que le temps passe. Ils creuseraient des chemins dans des canyons de glace. Ils regarderaient les thermomètres cesser de fonctionner les uns après les autres.

Ils se serraient les un contre les autres.

Ensuite, ils mourraient tous.

Deux mains enfoncent son bonnet jusque devant ses yeux. Des gants noirs qui frôlent sa peau au passage. Ah.

Vanitas s'assied à côté de lui, les lèvres étirées d'un très léger sourire, de ceux qu'on remarque à peine, ceux qu'il voit à chaque fois. Il retire un de ses gants pour piocher dans un paquet de marrons chauds dont l'odeur lui met l'eau à la bouche.

Ven a toujours aimé ses mains. Elles sont plus fines qu'elles en ont l'air. Il y a un grain de beauté sur sa paume droite.

Il avait fait attention à la contourner, lorsqu'il y avait inscrit son nom.

« T'attends quoi ?

— Rien. Désolé.

— T'as l'air ailleurs. Tu pensais à quoi ? »

 _À tes mains. À la sensation qu'elles me procureraient si elles se glissaient dans les miennes. Si elles se posaient sur mes joues, dans mon cou ou ailleurs._

« À rien ! », répond-il avec un sourire enjoué.

Mais ce n'est pas drôle. C'est triste, en fait.

Il prend une châtaigne, souffle dessus pour la refroidir.

« Ça fait un moment que t'es plus venu chez moi », dit innocemment Vanitas.

Petit rire.

« Ça fait deux semaines, remarque Ven.

— Trois, en fait.

— Tu tiens le compte ? »

Vanitas ne dit rien. Il suit un couple de passants des yeux.

« Pardon », murmure Ven.

Son meilleur ami lui lance un regard interrogateur. Au fond de ses yeux, le doute subsiste. Une question muette, comme d'habitude. Toujours la même.

Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne veux plus venir ?

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

— Pour rien. Je, hum... je n'ai... »

Mais trouver une excuse rendra la situation pire encore.

« On peut aller chez toi plus tard, si tu veux. »

Vanitas hausse les épaules.

« Je disais ça comme ça, c'est tout. T'es pas obligé.

— Je viens. On a une série à finir, non ? T'avais pas dit que t'avais téléchargé la suite ? »

Il est peut-être un peu moins tendu, à présent.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ?

— D'accord ! »

Vanitas a un drôle de regard. Aussitôt, Ven cesse de sourire. Qu'y a-t-il ? A-t-il l'air trop enjoué ? Il n'est pas mauvais menteur. L'a-t-il remarqué ?

Mais Vanitas ne dit rien. Il continue sa route, les mains dans les poches.

Alors Ven le suit, le cœur battant.

Il a gagné, cette fois encore.

Et Vanitas n'en saura jamais rien.

 _xxxxx_

Une photo de Ven.

À quoi pensait-il quand il l'a prise ?

À rien, sans doute.

Demyx a dit : J'aurais juré qu'il...

Lea a dit : Il l'a plutôt mal pris.

La photo.

Il ferme les yeux.

Ses mains...

Non. Non, ça ne sert à rien.

Il se tourne sur le côté, le visage caché entre ses doigts.

Vanitas n'avait rien dit quand il lui avait pris la main, ce jour-là.

Il avait posé les lèvres sur son nom et c'était comme si c'était _ses_ lèvres qu'il avait embrassées.

 _Ça fait trois semaines._

Le plumier sur sa table de nuit. Depuis des années.

Le plumier dehors.

 _J'avais peur que tu me détestes._

Le plumier dedans.

 _J'ai peur que tu me détestes. Tu me détesterais ?_

Vanitas avait posé les lèvres sur son nom, et c'était comme si c'était lui qu'il avait embrassé, ses lèvres ou son menton, ses joues ou son oreille. Il avait embrassé son nom, et depuis tout avait changé, depuis tout était devenu effrayant, gris et froid, douloureux.

Vanitas avait dit : Je ne l'oublierai pas.

Ven porte sa paume à ses lèvres. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'écrire n'importe où. Dans les marges, sur des feuilles inutiles. À travers la buée ou dans la poussière. Il aime l'odeur du marqueur neuf. Il aime voir l'encre s'emparer des lignes de sa main.

 _Moi non plus. Moi non plus, je ne l'oublierai pas. Je ne l'oublierai plus._

 _On restera ensemble. Ça ne finira jamais._

 _Parce que les meilleurs amis, c'est pour tout le temps, tu sais ?_

 _xxxxx_

La maison est vide, pour une fois.

Il ne peut pas sortir, mais qui viendra l'en empêcher ? Personne n'est là pour le surveiller.

Son écharpe est introuvable. Il sort sans.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Vanitas lui est tellement familier qu'il ne fait plus attention aux passants qui l'animent. Un chien aboie devant un grillage rouillé.

Quelqu'un sort de la maison de son meilleur ami. Quelqu'un d'à peu près sa taille, une longue veste bleue marine refermée par de gros boutons identiques. Des cheveux blonds et ondulés qui encadrent un visage jeune et loin d'être désagréable.

Un sourire qui lui est adressé. Il se dirige vers Ven d'un pas tranquille. Conquérant.

Il est déjà venu ici, souvent. Une impression, c'est tout, pourtant Ven est certain qu'elle est juste.

« Tu viens voir Vanitas ? »

Il est _certain_ qu'elle est juste.

« Ah... oui. Il n'est pas là ?

— Si, bien sûr. Je ne savais pas qu'il attendait quelqu'un – une chance que je m'en aille. Tu es Ventus, c'est ça ? »

Il acquiesce en silence.

« Je m'en doutais, reprend l'inconnu.

— Il t'a parlé de moi ?

— Non. Mais t'as laissé ta trousse sur son bureau. J'ai deviné. Il n'a pas l'air très sociable, si tu veux mon avis. Enfin, je l'aime bien. Toi aussi, non ? T'es un de ses amis ?

— Je... Oui. Et t-

— Pardon, je suis en retard. On se recroisera peut-être. À la prochaine, Ven !

— Euh... à la prochaine. »

Il rentre dans la maison de son meilleur ami sans même frapper. Grimpe les escaliers un par un, plus lentement que d'habitude. Ses pensées sont tournées vers l'inconnu, ses yeux violets et son sourire avenant.

Il frappe deux coups à la porte. Vanitas l'invite à entrer.

« Salut, dit Ven en s'avançant à l'intérieur. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

— Non. »

Et l'après-midi se déroule comme toutes les autres, comme chaque fois que Ven vient à l'improviste, chaque fois que Vanitas accepte de le recevoir sans rien dire. Ils regardent quelque chose à la télévision. Jouent à un jeu vidéo. Commentent le dernier livre qu'ils ont lu. Racontent leur vie.

Pas _toute_ leur vie.

Ven aime venir ici, parce que cette chambre lui paraît plus accueillante que la sienne, parce qu'ici, au moins, la solitude semble ne plus exister.

Parce que tout son corps aspire à ne plus la quitter, parce qu'elle a une odeur particulière, des couleurs qu'il aime bien. Parce qu'elle le rend calme et détendu autant qu'elle met tous ses sens en éveil. Parce que Vanitas y vit ; il y dort, y travaille, y passe le temps.

C'est ici qu'il lui a avoué qu'il était son premier et seul ami, des années plus tôt.

Vanitas rêve ici.

Et il l'y accueille si souvent qu'il a l'impression d'y rêver un peu aussi.

 _xxxxx_

« J'ai croisé quelqu'un, dehors. »

Vanitas bâille. La télévision ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça. Elle n'intéresse pas Ven non plus.

« Ah... Joshua.

— Joshua ?

— Mmh. »

Rien d'autre. Un prénom, et rien d'autre.

« Qui c'est, encore ?

— Le fils d'une collègue de ma mère.

— Ah... encore des réunions ?

— Non. »

Non ?

« Il venait simplement me rendre visite.

— Ah. Un nouvel ami, alors ?

— Quelque chose comme ça.

— Mais encore ?

— ... Ouais. Un nouvel ami. Il est pas trop con, alors...

— Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais revu.

— Je ne te dis pas tout. »

Son ton est sec. Douloureux. Il déglutit.

« Pardon. C'est bien. Il a l'air gentil. »

Il a un joli visage. Une jolie voix.

L'air assuré de ceux qui savent ce qu'ils veulent.

« Il l'est. Enfin, parfois. Il aime les mêmes films que moi. La science-fiction, ce genre de truc. Il m'a donné pas mal de bons conseils. »

Est-il en train de rougir ? Non, impossible. Ce n'est pas son genre. La lumière doit lui jouer des tours.

« Des conseils ?

— Ouais. »

D'accord.

Ven se lève.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ?

— Mes parents vont rentrer. Ils vont me tuer s'ils savent que je suis ici.

— Pourquoi ?

— Mon père trouve qu'on est... »

Mais Vanitas n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.

« Bref, c'est pas important.

— À plus, je suppose. »

Puis Ven se penche doucement vers lui, emporté par une envie soudaine, un geste à peine contrôlé.

Il l'embrasse sur la joue, simplement, et c'est déjà beaucoup trop.

« À plus. »

Beaucoup trop.

Il a le temps de voir Vanitas poser les doigts sur sa joue, l'air hagard. Son cœur se serre un peu.

Il va finir par comprendre. Par le savoir.

Il va finir par oublier.

Mais, au fond, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

 _xxxxx_

« Tu sais, Ven, j'aime bien Lea, mais je crois qu'il donne vraiment des conseils de merde. »

Ven mélange son chocolat chaud, les yeux dans le vague.

« Je veux dire, reprend Demyx, à propos de Vanitas...

— Laisse tomber. »

C'est un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

« Je peux même pas espérer comprendre la situation dans laquelle t'es, c'est vrai. Mais, si j'imagine bien, ça doit être insupportable, non ? Ça me rendrait dingue. C'est pas difficile, de le voir tous les jours ? »

Il hésite.

« Un peu.

— Tu crois pas que tu te sentirais mieux si tu te retirais ce poids-là de la conscience ?

— Le retirer ?

— Tu pourrais lui en parler. T'y perdrais quoi ?

— Tu veux dire, en dehors de son respect et de son amitié ? »

Silence. Demyx réfléchit.

« Ouais, d'accord. Ça, ce serait vraiment le pire des cas. Et je sais ce qu'a dit Lea, mais... Ven, soyons honnêtes deux minutes. Tu connais Vanitas beaucoup mieux que lui, et il le déteste depuis le jour où il l'a rencontré. C'est ton meilleur pote, ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que tu le dégoûterais ? Même moi je sais qu'il est pas aussi stupide. Il passe son temps sur ton dos. T'es son meilleur ami aussi, non ?

— Je crois.

— Tu crois ? Arrête un peu.

— Je sais. Je le regarde tout le temps. Je sais qu'il n'est pas ce genre de personne. Je ne crois pas. Mais si... »

Demyx lui presse l'épaule et lui adresse son plus grand sourire.

« S'il te rejette, s'il t'insulte, s'il te laisse tomber ? Tu sais quoi, Ven ? S'il fait tout ça, il mérite pas d'être ton ami. Je serais flatté, à sa place. Qui ne le serait pas, hein ?

— J'en sais rien.

— Et puis, on sera toujours là, nous. C'est une maigre consolation, je sais, mais c'est toujours ça de pris. »

Il a raison, bien sûr. Mais ça n'a rien à voir.

Ce n'est pas logique et rationnel. C'est de l'émotion pure. Une émotion qui l'attaque de l'intérieur et l'empêche de trouver les mots qu'il faut quand il le faut. Qui prend sa gorge en otage.

L'angoisse.

Mais après tout, s'il n'essaie pas de la vaincre, qui le fera ?

« Merci, Demyx. »

Celui-ci lui sourit.

« Y a pas de quoi. »

 _xxxxx_

Ça fait longtemps qu'il entre sans frapper. Qu'il s'invite sans prévenir. Qu'il se comporte comme si cette maison était la sienne.

Il oublie, parfois, qu'elle ne l'est pas.

Que la porte peut être fermée, celle-là ou toutes les autres.

Qu'elle est parfois ouverte sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas Vanitas.

Qu'elle peut dévoiler des secrets qui ne sont pas supposés l'atteindre.

Ah.

Il aurait peut-être dû rester chez lui. Il aurait peut-être dû écouter Lea. Il aurait dû...

(Il y avait un sourire, sur les lèvres de Vanitas, comme ceux qu'il ne voit que trop rarement.)

Son cœur bat à tout rompre. Il aurait dû écouter Lea, oui. Il aurait dû écouter son père. Rester chez lui, dans sa chambre à lui, là où les portes sont toujours fermées, où elles ne parlent pas.

(Il y avait un sourire sur les lèvres de l'autre, aussi, dans ses yeux violets, plus encore lorsqu'ils avaient croisé le bleu des siens.)

Rester dans un coin, respirer le plus lentement possible, cesser de parler et cesser de vivre, jusqu'au moment où tout le monde oublierait sa présence, son existence même.

(Joshua l'avait vu, à travers la porte entrouverte, et _alors_ il s'était levé, _alors_ il avait pris le visage de Vanitas entre ses doigts, les avaient resserrés sur le cœur de Ven, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en sorte plus que du sang et de la cendre, une fumée amère aux effluves de regrets.)

C'est drôle, quand même. Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait avoir aussi mal, à l'intérieur, et rester souriant. Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait encore tenir debout quand tout le reste semblait à l'envers. Il ne savait pas.

Il sait, maintenant.

(Joshua aussi a de belles mains, et peut-être que Vanitas les aime, peut-être qu'il aime ses yeux et sa voix, peut-être qu'il y pense chaque jour et chaque nuit, qu'il écrit son nom dans la marge des feuilles qui lui tombent sur la main.)

Qui aurait pu se douter que marcher droit demandait une telle force ? Il a arrêté de bouger, déjà, et s'assied sur le muret qui ceint le jardin avant de son meilleur ami, parce qu'il n'a nulle part où aller, que Joshua est encore à l'intérieur, qu'il veut savoir...

(Il avait penché la tête si lentement que Ven en était resté fasciné. Il avait caressé ses lèvres du bord du pouce, et son sourire s'était encore agrandi. Vanitas n'avait pas bougé. Il ne souriait plus. Il attendait.)

Quelque chose de froid sur ses mains. Le ciel est blanc comme l'hiver. Aveuglant. Quelque chose de froid sur sa main – une encre blanche qui disparaît au contact de sa peau. Froid. Mais c'est beau aussi, quelque part. La neige.

Il l'a attendue longtemps.

(Il ne l'avait même pas embrassé tout de suite. Il s'était arrêté à un doigt de ses lèvres, l'avait regardé dans les yeux, longtemps, une question muette. Et Vanitas y avait répondu.)

Les flocons qui se posent sur ses cheveux dans le plus grand silence portent le deuil de son cœur meurtri. _Oui, je sais. Je sais. Je le savais déjà._

(Il avait fermé les yeux.)

Un manteau de glace s'enroulant autour de ses épaules comme une consolation qu'il n'entend qu'à peine.

(Il avait attendu, lui aussi.)

Quelque chose de chaud sur sa main. De l'encre transparente et salée qui contamine sa peau et son corps tout entier.

 _Tu n'es pas heureux ?_

(Puis Joshua l'avait embrassé. Doucement. Alors Ven était parti.)

 _Il l'aime. Non ? Tu n'es pas heureux ? Tu devrais. S'il est heureux, tu devrais l'être aussi. Tu l'aimes, non ? Tu l'aimes, vraiment ?_

Il n'y a pas d'autres larmes pour accompagner la première, parce que c'est vrai, qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être triste, parce qu'il a hésité trop longtemps.

 _Une phase. Juste une phase. Une période que tout le monde traverse. Tu confonds. C'est un être humain, lui aussi. Tu aurais dû le savoir._

Il devrait essayer de sourire.

 _L'arme des optimiste._ Celle des menteurs.

Celle des lâches.

Mais peut-être qu'il a suffisamment menti. Qu'il n'a pas besoin d'arme.

Peut-être...

« Tiens ? »

Joshua, sur le pas de la porte, le contemple avec un faible sourire. Ment-il, lui aussi ?

« Salut », dit Ven.

Sa voix ne tremble pas. Elle est stable et assurée. C'est drôle, tout ce qu'on peut déployer pour garder le désespoir éloigné.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais resté. »

Il ne fait même pas semblant. Il s'avance, les mains dans les poches, puis s'assied à côté de lui.

« Je ne suis pas resté. »

 _Je me suis enfui._

Joshua hausse les épaules.

« Tu n'es pas parti non plus.

— J'ai oublié comment faire. »

Sourire.

« Tu as un drôle de sens de l'humour, commente Joshua.

— J'aimerais bien, oui.

— Vanitas m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

— Il a évité de me parler de toi.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. »

 _Ça ne m'étonne pas non plus. Plus maintenant._

« Ventus. Ven. Vous allez bien ensemble, lui et toi. Même vos noms sont assortis.

— Ah... oui, c'est vrai. C'est ce que j'ai pensé, la première fois.

— Tu es heureux ? »

 _Je devrais. Je devrais, non ?_

Non, parce que les adolescents sont égoïstes, parce que leurs propres désirs passent avant ceux des autres, parce qu'il est un adolescent, lui aussi, qu'il est un être humain.

« J'aimerais retourner en arrière.

— Pourquoi ?

— Notre amitié me manque. Notre innocence me manque. J'aurai préféré ne jamais grandir. Rester tout petit et croire que les vœux sont exaucés par les étoiles filantes. Que les années passent sans que rien ne change. Ne pas avoir peur du futur. J'aurais préféré rester comme ça, toujours.

— Lui aussi, je crois. Mais vous vous méprenez.

— Pourquoi ? »

Joshua lui fait face. Les gestes sont les mêmes.

Il pose les mains sur ses joues et elles sont chaudes et sèches contre sa peau glaciale. Le bord de son pouce sur ses lèvres. Il s'approche, lentement.

« Il me l'a prêté pour que je te le rende.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je n'en veux pas. C'est stupide.

— Tu crois ? »

Le baiser est amer.

Aussi agréable qu'il l'avait imaginé. Tiède.

Joshua pose son front sur le sien.

« C'était son premier. Toi aussi ? »

Comme si ça avait la moindre importance.

« Vous êtes à égalité, maintenant. »

Non. Ils ne l'ont jamais été.

« D'accord.

— À la prochaine, je suppose. »

Il espère secrètement qu'il n'y en aura pas.

Passe la main sur ses lèvres.

Il n'y en aura pas.

« Oui. À la prochaine. »

 _xxxxx_

« Je suis malade. On se voit une autre fois. »

Un mensonge, bien sûr. Et Vanitas le saura. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il ouvre le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour y ranger le téléphone dont chaque nouvelle sonnerie lui brise un peu plus le cœur.

Il aimerait le garder, il aimerait écrire : Viens.

Ou : J'arrive.

Mais il ne peut pas. Le tiroir est fermé.

Il neige beaucoup, depuis quelques jours. Un peu trop, même. Douze centimètres sur sa fenêtre. Il l'a mesuré.

Il devrait y retourner. Le regarder dans les yeux.

Prendre son visage entre ses mains.

Vanitas.

 _On s'est embrassés, hier. Grâce à Joshua. À cause de Joshua. Tu le sais ?_

Bien sûr que non.

 _Je devrais peut-être le lui montrer._

Mais il n'osera jamais, il le sait. C'est trop dur. Ça demande une force qu'il n'a pas.

Le tiroir est ouvert.

« Je plaisantais. »

Ce n'est pas important. S'il n'ose pas, tant mieux. Tant pis.

Nouveau message.

« Tu viens, alors ? »

Il aimerait dire oui. Mais cette maison n'est pas la sienne. Ça avait été la sienne, puis il y avait eu Joshua.

« Désolé. Tu peux venir, toi ? »

 _Réponds non. S'il te plaît._

« Pas de problème. »

Ça ne devrait pas lui faire plaisir. Il devrait lui dire de rentrer chez lui. Qu'il ne veut plus le voir, parce qu'il ne pense qu'à lui.

« Désolé. »

« De quoi ? »

 _De rien. De rien, Vanitas. Viens. Ou reste chez toi._

Le téléphone ne vibre plus. Il va arriver dans dix minutes, peut-être quinze. Le revoir.

Pour lui dire quoi ?

 _Joshua m'a dit des choses stupides. C'est un joli garçon, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez lui ?_ _Je changerai, si tu veux. Je ferai ce qu'il faut._

 _Pour que tu l'oublies._

Mais Ven n'a jamais su dire ce genre de chose.

 _Dis-moi que tu n'as pas oublié. Que tu ne me détesteras jamais. Que tu seras toujours là._

Mais Vanitas n'a jamais su dire ce genre de chose.

C'est dommage. Ça fait si longtemps. Ça avait si bien commencé.

 _Comment était-ce, quand je m'aimais encore, quand j'avais gardé l'espoir que quelque chose de plus beau finirait par pointer à l'horizon ? Comment était-ce, quand il me suffisait de te regarder pour comprendre, pour savoir quoi dire et quoi faire, savoir quoi penser ? Comment était-ce, quand mes émotions avaient un sens, quand elles étaient tendres et naïves, sans arrière-pensées, sans la culpabilité et l'envie qui les envahissent un peu plus chaque jour ?_

 _Quand je pouvais sourire sans avoir mal ?_

 _J'ai oublié._

Il regarde sa paume. Vide.

 _J'ai oublié. Et toi ?_

On frappe à la porte. Il n'attend pas de réponse pour entrer.

Ven, cette fois, ne sourit pas.

« Salut, dit Vanitas.

— Désolé. Je suis un peu malade. »

 _Très malade, et c'est ta faute. Celle de Joshua. Non ?_

« C'est la neige. »

Vanitas dépose son sac à dos. En sort deux DVD neufs.

« J'ai acheté ça, tout à l'heure. Tu veux en regarder un ?

— Non. »

Il reste interdit.

« Non ?

— Pardon. Pardon. »

Il commence à comprendre. _Quelque chose ne va pas, Vanitas. Tu l'as vu ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

« Tu t'en souviens ? », demande Ven.

Vanitas fronce les sourcils. Ses yeux glissent jusqu'à sa paume. Oui, il s'en souvient. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvient.

« Ce n'est rien. », dit Ven.

Son cœur bat trop fort. Vanitas vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, l'air mal à l'aise. Il réagit à peine quand Ven lui prend la main, caresse sa paume du bout des doigts. Il ne le regarde pas.

« Vanitas.

— Quoi ? »

Sa voix tremble. C'est satisfaisant, d'une certaine façon.

 _On s'est embrassés, tu sais. Deux fois, déjà._

« Dis... »

Il a toujours aimé ses mains. Ses doigts, qu'il écarte les uns après les autres.

L'auriculaire, d'abord. Son cœur s'arrête quand il l'embrasse, parce que c'est le début de la fin, que Vanitas va savoir, que Vanitas sait déjà.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Vanitas frémit.

« Qui ? »

L'annulaire qui caresse doucement ses lèvres. Vanitas pourrait s'en aller. Il ne s'en va pas.

« Joshua. Tu l'aimes ?

— Josh... »

Le majeur. Ven sourit.

« Oui. Alors ?

— N... non. Non. »

L'index. Il ferme les yeux. Vanitas semble agité. Il l'est aussi.

« Il t'a embrassé, non ?

— Comment... »

Il a peur.

Ils ont peur.

Le pouce. Sa main sent bon.

« Vanitas. »

Pas de réponse, cette fois.

« Je suis désolé.

— Arrête de t'excuser. Par pitié, arrête. »

Ven croise son regard. Il ne sait plus comment lire les émotions dans les yeux des autres. Qu'y voit-il, seulement ? De la confusion ?

Ses yeux ne se détournent pas quand il embrasse sa paume, doucement, entre le pouce et l'index, un moment qui s'étire à l'infini.

« Tu l'aimes ?

— Non. »

 _Vraiment ?_

La main de Vanitas retombe. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il est perdu.

Perdu, comme Ven, mais Ven a cessé de réfléchir, il a cessé d'avoir peur ou d'espérer, il attend juste, il attend, encore.

« Et moi ? »

Vanitas détourne le regard.

 _Arrête._

C'est au tour des mains de Ven de se lever, au tour de ses paumes de se poser sur les joues de son meilleur ami. Son index en-dessous de son menton.

« Et moi ? », répète-t-il, et sa voix a perdu toute son assurance et sa force, elle est trop légère, trop calme, prête à s'évaporer dans le néant.

Vanitas ne dit pas ce genre de chose.

Ses mains à lui tremblent quand elles attrapent celles de Ven, sa bouche à lui manque d'audace, elle effleure simplement ses doigts, les touche à peine. Ils se sont rapprochés, entre temps, attirés sans le vouloir, un mouvement involontaire et incontrôlable.

Leurs visages sont peut-être trop proches, déjà, trop pour faire marche arrière, mais Ven n'en a pas terminé, parce que Vanitas ne le regarde pas, qu'il ne lui a pas encore répondu.

« Tu m'aimes ?

— Je... »

Sa voix est étouffée, incertaine. Son souffle chaud sur les lèvres de Ven, tandis que leur nez se touchent dans cette proximité insupportable, que leurs mains se caressent et s'abandonnent, se glissent dans leurs dos, viennent encore réduire la distance qui les sépare.

Ven sourit.

« Je t'aime. Et toi, tu m'aimes ? »

Vanitas ne bouge pas. Il murmure :

« Oui. »

C'est si bas que Ven peine à l'entendre.

Mais il l'a entendu.

Juste une phase.

Ça lui donne envie de pleurer. De rire, aussi.

« C'est vrai ?

— Mmh. »

Il prend ça pour un oui.

Il ne sait pas qui des deux s'est avancé en premier. Peut-être lui, ou peut-être Vanitas. Peut-être l'ont-ils fait tous les deux, ou bien ce n'était que l'aboutissement d'une parade amoureuse débutée de longues minutes plus tôt.

La peau de Vanitas, sa bouche, le goût de ses lèvres, ses mains qui s'accrochent à son pull, son corps pressé contre le sien, tout ça lui donne envie de mourir tout de suite, de garder ses sensations comme tout dernier souvenir, une vision éphémère du Paradis. Ça lui donne envie de vivre encore un peu, encore un long moment, cette vie et les suivantes, pour savoir ce qui se passe ensuite, découvrir ce qui lui reste à découvrir, apprendre ce qu'il lui reste à apprendre.

Ça n'a rien à voir avec le baiser de Joshua.

Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'encre sur sa main.

Rien avec les phases et le reste.

C'est doux, en fait, c'est beau, aussi.

Ça finit trop vite, ça reprend trop lentement.

Il s'écarte, respire, revient encore, l'embrasse mille fois, une fois pour chaque prénom écrit à la dérobée, chaque confidence avortée, chaque doute, chaque échec. Une pour chaque _phase_ et chaque mimique de dégoût, chaque mensonge, chaque soupir.

Ça termine comme ça a commencé, deux visages trop proches, un équilibre fragile entre deux regards hésitants.

Puis le visage de Ven se niche dans le creux de l'épaule de Vanitas et, les yeux fermés, il apprécie le son de son cœur qui martèle sa poitrine, l'odeur familière de son meilleur ami.

C'est une phase, peut-être, ou peut-être ceux qui le disent ont simplement peur que ça n'en soit pas.

Alors ses épaules tremblent pendant qu'il commence à rire, timidement d'abord, puis de manière irrépressible.

Vanitas ne le lâche pas. Il ne dit rien. Il le serre plus fort. Sourit, peut-être.

Il est heureux, pense Ven.

 _Et moi aussi._

* * *

 **Est-ce que j'en fait trop mdr. Hésitez pas à me le dire hein.**

 **Allez, à la prochaine pour d'autres aventures. Btw, Joshua donnait à Vanitas des conseils love parce qu'il est gay af. Adieu. :D**

 **Hésitez pas à reviewer si ça vous a plu ! Bonnes fêtes cœur cœur**


End file.
